(a) Field of the Invention
The retrograde torque limit bicycle with bidirectional input and one-way output of the present invention drives the input terminal of the human input device at forward or reverse dual rotary directions through human's foot, and then the output terminal of the human input device transmits the kinetic energy to the input terminal of the retrograde torque limit transmission with bidirectional input and one-way output, and the output terminal of the retrograde torque limit transmission with bidirectional input and one-way output produces constant rotary direction output to drive the load wheel set; and when the load wheel set moves back, the reverse drive of contrary rotary direction caused by back move occurs at output terminal, and when the torque exceeds the set overload torque of the torque limit transmission, through the torque limit transmission being transferred into overload sliding or disengaging status, the retrograde torque limit bicycle with bidirectional input and one-way output of the present invention is prevented from being locked.
The present invention is applied to pedal vehicles, mixture of electric and pedal vehicles, or combination of electric and pedal auxiliary vehicles, especially to a bicycle capable of being pedaled bidirectionally and driven to move in unidirectional.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The rider on the conventional bicycle always pedals at constant direction, and the related muscles and joints are constantly used during the pedaling period, i.e. some muscles and joints of the rider's body are constantly used and stressed, and the others are constantly unused and released, overall, the human load is uneven, the rider is easily fatigued, and exercise injury is caused by frequently pedaling.